Rainy Day
by SillyLittleMongoose
Summary: HPGW and RWHG....Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione spend a rainy day together at the Burrow...fluffy one shot


**Summary: Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione enjoy a movie on a rainy day at the burrow.**

**Disclaimer: All characters from Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling and Will Turner belongs to whoever thought him up and Orlando Bloom belongs to himself though i wish he was mine...(THIS IS NOT A HP/POTC CROSSOVER)**

**A/N: I wrote this at midnight...thanks to Portkey for inspiring me with very old challenges!**

* * *

**Rainy Day**

* * *

"I'm bored. Is there anything else to do than watch you and Harry play wizard's chess?" 

"Shut up Ginny – I've almost won," Ron said back to his little sister as his bishop took Harry's queen.

Hermione looked up from her magazine and grimaced as she saw Harry's king shatter Ron's last knight. "I'm bored too."

Harry looked outside and then back to the chess board as his king was cornered by Ron's black pieces. "That's definitely enough chess for me. We should have stopped six games ago…"

Ginny walked over to Harry and sat on his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked at Hermione then to Ron. "Let's do something…fun."

Ron snorted. "Darn it Gin, I was hoping we could fold socks." Ginny rolled her eyes at her older brother and tried to punch him on the arm but he moved out of the way before she could reach him. "Honestly, though. It's raining so we can't do much outside and there's not much to do in here…we've done wizard's chess and about every other thing to do at the Burrow."

Hermione's eyes suddenly lit up and she walked over to the couch. After sitting down she dug a big blue book out her bag. After flipping through it she stopped about three fourths of the way through and started muttering to herself a bit. Then she took out her wand and waved it.

A jet of sparkling black and white light shot out of her wand and a large black box with buttons formed a few feet in front of her. She smiled and turned to Ginny, Harry, and Ron.

Harry looked at Hermione and smiled. "Good idea…I'll make the popcorn." As Harry stood up to walk towards the kitchen he saw Ginny and Ron's faces. He laughed as he remembered that they had never seen one of these in person before.

Ron and Ginny, out of pure amazement and curiosity, walked over to the new addition to the Burrow. Ron circled it slowly and put out one finger and poked it. He looked up at Hermione and asked in awe, "What is it?"

Hermione laughed. "It's called a tv."

After half an hour and three attempts at conjuring unburned popcorn, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron we settled onto the couch with a large bowl of buttered popcorn. Hermione turned to the others. "Well…what movie do you want to see?"

"I could care less." Harry responded as he put is arm around Ginny who instinctively snuggled up to him.

"Ron?"

"Not a girly movie. Anything but that, please."

"Ok….." Hermione said as she waved her wand and _Titanic_ and _The Notebook_ disappeared from the movies sitting in front of her.

"How about something with action?" Ron suggested.

"I want something that's funny." Ginny added.

Hermione picked up one movie and waved her wand to get rid of the other options. She put in the movie and took her seat in between her boyfriend and best friend.

"_Pirates of the Caribbean_? This will be…..interesting." Ron said somewhat skeptically.

As the four settled back to watch the movie, Harry magically dimmed the lights. As he started to lean in for a kiss from Ginny he was stopped. Ginny had dropped her mouth and turned to Hermione. "Who is that handsome bloke?"

Hermione giggled. "He's Will Turner – a blacksmith who turns pirate. His real name is Orlando Bloom. All the Muggle girls back home quite fancy him."

"I can see why!" Ginny replied.

Harry readjusted his position. He was hoping for some serious snogging with Ginny but he forgot that she had never seen this movie…or any movie in fact. So instead he alternated between watching Ginny's reactions to the movie and the movie itself. Harry liked the movie, but he had seen it what felt like hundreds of times. It was the only DVD that he could steal from Dudley.

A short bit later Harry looked to the other end of the couch to see that Hermione was in the same boat he was. He could see her cuddling up to Ron but being ignored due to Ron's fascination with the television. Harry laughed silently to himself and decided on actually watching the movie.

Once the credits started rolling, Harry looked over to Ginny. She looked back and gave him a soft kiss on his lips before turning to Hermione. "That was the best movie I've ever seen! What a great way to spend a rainy day." Harry snorted and she turned back to him. "What?"

Harry shrugged. "Nothing. It's just that watching you watch a movie I've seen at least twenty times wasn't exactly what I'd called a perfect day."

Ginny shoot a quick look at Ron and Hermione. Hermione, catching the hint, took Ron's hand and brought him to the kitchen and started cooking his favorite cookies.

Ginny turned back to Harry. With a devilish smile she pushed him flat onto the couch. She swiveled around so she was straddling him and leaned down. She gently kissed his lips, then she added a little pressure to her intoxicating kisses. Ginny pulled back for a second to catch a breath but Harry's hands dragged her mouth back to his.

After a few more kisses, Ginny opened her mouth and ever so lightly she traced Harry's bottom lip with her tongue until he open his mouth too. Ginny knew she had reached her goal when she heard Harry make the small noise in the back of his throat that meant if she kept going he wouldn't be able to stop.

Ginny pulled back again from Harry and gave him one last kiss, tender and calm just how Harry liked it. She then rearranged herself on the couch so she was lying next to Harry.

Harry gave her a satisfied grin and kissed her softly. "Now _that's_ what I'd called a perfect rainy day."


End file.
